The Darkness calls your Name
by Norma Louise
Summary: Regina is woken up by a distant calling, which leads to a dark encounter...
1. A distant calling

**Authors note: No Killian Jones, no Robin Hood, just pure SwanQueen… oh, and in this fic the dagger disappear with Emma.**

 **The darkness calls your name.**

,, _Regina…"_

Regina sat up in her bed with a gasp. She was sure she heard somebody say her name, or had it been a very realistic dream? She listened carefully, but there was no sound. Henry was at his grandparents for the night, so she was completely alone. It must have been a dream; Regina decided and fell back onto the bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but of course it was impossible, Regina had always been a light sleeper, and now it was even worse. Because every time she closed her eyes she saw Emma Swan's face, and heard her words: " _You have worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed_ ", right before she sacrificed herself for Regina. And now Emma was The Dark One, and gods know what that would do to her, Regina thought. For Regina it had been fairly easy to become dark; once you've seen your fiancée get murdered by your insane mother, and with a teacher like Rumpelstiltskin who kept pushing you towards the darkness, the choice had been very, very simple for Regina. But Emma hadn't been pushed towards the darkness, she had chosen it voluntarily. How was that gonna affect it? Was it possible for her to be a _good_ Dark One, or would she become just as evil and twisted as Rumpelstiltskin?

It's easy to become dark, but it's very, very hard to become Light again, Regina thought to herself. She couldn't help think of the last thing Emma said: " _you have worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"_ What happiness? The former Queen asked herself. Of course she had Henry, and she was finally beginning to see eye to eye with Snow White and David, and she felt at home in this world, but she hadn't found love yet. Or had she? After their adventure on Neverland, she had formed some sort of forced friendship with Emma, and as the time passed while they searched for Henry it had become less forced, and she had started to enjoy spending time with the blonde. And when they all had returned to The Enchanted Forrest without Emma and Henry, Regina hadn't only been thinking about her lost son, she had also been thinking about her son's mother.

When Snow White's curse had brought them all back to Storybrook, Regina had immediately started to await The Saviors return, and finally, when Emma had returned, Regina had been ecstatic to see her again. Of course she couldn't tell Emma or anybody for that matter.

But yet, _something_ had definitely changed between them. When they teamed up against the Queens of Darkness, Emma had practicallybeen attached to her hip. She never once left Regina's side, and she had insisted that Regina came with her to New York to search after Lily; her excuse had been that she wasn't powerful enough to meet the daughter of Maleficent. But Regina knew that was a direct lie. Emma was powerful; even more powerful than Regina, so why would Emma insist to bring Regina? Was she just trying to be friendly, or was it something more?

After reuniting Lily and Maleficent, things had immediately become much more complicated. Isaac and Rumpelstiltskin had turned everything upside down in this new book " _Heroes and Villains"_. Regina had been a bandit, Snow White evil, and Rumpelstiltskin The Light One. All had been one big confusion, and then Rumpelstiltskin had attempted to kill Henry. Regina sacrificed herself for him, even though she didn't know him in the book. And then Henry became the next Author. He had reversed everything. And Regina would never forget the sight of relief on Emma's face when she found out that Regina was alive. Regina had begun to fantasize; what if she told Emma how she felt about her? What if Emma felt the same? How would Henry react if he was to find out that his two moms were in love with each other? Would Emma move in with Regina and Henry on Mifflin Street? Emma had often mentioned that she wanted to find her own place, so why not? Regina had considered all of that, and was just about to pull Emma aside to come clean, when the Dark One suddenly materialized around them. The darkness had surrounded Regina, snuffing on her Light, and then Emma had sacrificed everything for Regina. Her former enemy.

Regina had been so close to find love again, and then she had lost it once more. That, of course was horrible, but the fact that she couldn't _tell_ anyone was even more dreadful.

,,My happiness was with you, miss Swan. Ironic isn't it?" Regina asked out in the darkness. Of course there was no answer, and she didn't expect that Emma could hear her from where she was now- where ever that was.

Regina pulled the blanket up over her head, and between all her thoughts of happiness and Emma, sleep finally caught up with her.

She rolled onto her other side, wrapping the blanket tighter around her in her sleep. There was not a sound in the bedroom apart from her deep, steady breathing until….

" _Regina….."_

Regina awoke once again; heart pounding in her chest. She sat straight up in her bed.

,,Hello?" she called out into the darkness and mentally kicked herself for being such a fool. When had "hello" ever worked on someone who was hiding in the darkness?

,,Is someone there?" Another mistake. ,,look, if you are playing some kind of sick joke then I suggest you reveal yourself. You don't want to toy with _me_." Regina could have sworn she heard a distant laughter.

,,Alright, this is your last chance. Either come forward or stop bothering me."

She waited. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Complete silence. Whatever or _whoever_ must have come to their senses.

Regina lied back down and wrapped the blanket around her yet again. She really needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning would be yet another chaotic day with a devastated Snow White, a prince Charming who would tear all of Storybrook down to find his daughter, a Henry who would pretend to be alright and play the "brave" card, but deep down miss his mom terrible, and of course Regina's own, private pain.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to force herself to fall asleep, and surprisingly enough it worked. She soon slumbered into the deepest sleep she had in years, dreaming only about good things. Thus passed about an hour or so until…

" _Regina…. Regina!"_

Regina awoke abruptly, and tumbled out from the bed; her white nightgown flowing loosely around her ankles.

,,What do you want?!"

" _Regina…."_

,,What kind of sick game are you playing?!"

" _Regina….Regina… Regiiiiina."_

 _,,_ Yeah, I gathered as much, you idiot. Who the hell is this?!"

The faint laughter became higher and clearer, and it hit Regina that she _knew_ that laughter. She _knew_ that voice.

,,Emma?" She asked hesitantly, and made the fireball she held ready, disappear into thin air.

,, _I am here, Regina_."

,,If you are here, why can't I see you? Is it some kind of invisible spell?"

" _I am not in your house, Regina_."

,,Then why can I hear you, Emma? It's as loud as if you were standing in my living room."

" _I made my voice stronger. For you."_

,,Is there any way I can see you?" Regina asked, knowing that this very well could be a trap. Emma was now The Dark One, and it was impossible to know what it was doing to her.

" _Come towards my voice, Regina."_

,,I already told you, that it sounds like you are in my house."

Immediately the voice became lower and more distant. " _Just follow the sound of my voice._ "

And so Regina did. She left her bedroom, walked down the stairs, and out of the front door.

Standing on the main street of Storybrook in the lamppost's dim light, Regina asked: ,,Where are you now?"

" _Walk towards the forest, Regina._ "

Once again Regina obeyed. Feeling like some sort of inner force pulled her towards the forest. She passed Granny's Diner and Doctor Hopper's clinic. And she passed Snow and David's apartment. None of them were asleep. Snow couldn't sleep in these days, and David liked to keep her company, to chase the dark thoughts away.

David glanced incidentally out of the window and saw Regina as she was illuminated by the streetlight.

,,Look at that, Snow," he said and turned his wife's attention to Regina.

,,She shouldn't be walking around alone in the darkness, David. She could get hurt!" said Snow and rushed out of the door, her husband following her closely.

,,Regina!" Snow yelled. ,,Where are you going?"

Regina turned her head and was about to tell them what she heard, when Emma's voice spoke to her again:

" _Don't answer them. Come towards my voice._ "

And Regina turned around and started to walk again.

,,Regina!" Snow yelled again. ,,Regina! Please answer me."

But Regina didn't answer; she simply followed her own instructions.

,,What the hell is she doing?" David muttered.

,,I don't know, but I don't like this. Let's follow her!" said Snow and wanted to rush after the older brunette, but David gently but firmly grabbed her wrist and said:

,,We can't do that, Snow. Henry is asleep upstairs."

,,But what if something happens to her?"

,,You and I both know that Regina very well can look after herself. Maybe she just can't sleep and wanted to go for a walk. Alone."

,,In the middle of the night?!" Snow retorted.

,,Well, what do I know about Regina's habits."

,,Hmm, maybe you're right . But I would feel better if she was asleep."

,,I know you would, but she's a big girl, and she can manage on her own without us breathing down her neck."

,,I know." Said Snow.

,,Come back inside now, I'll make you some hot cocoa with cinnamon."

Snow smiled fondly at her husband. ,,I hope my yelling didn't wake up Henry."

,,Then we'll make him some cocoa, too."

And then Snow let her husband escort her back inside.


	2. A Dark Encounter

But out in the darkness Regina was taken deeper and deeper into the forest. Emma's voice became clearer and clearer until it finally said:

" _Stop_."

Regina looked around, but she couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter; this is a trap, she thought to herself, and was getting ready to throw a fireball. Suddenly she heard a branch break under somebody's foot. Somebody was walking right towards her in the forest.

,,Emma?" she asked hesitantly.

,,Yes?" Emma's voice came from behind her, and Regina's head snapped up, and she twirled around on the spot to see her.

There she was. Emma. Facing away from her, cloaked in shadows and darkness.

Regina reached out and very, very slowly she put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma whirled around, and by a flick of her wrist, she brought moonlight into the forest.

Regina blinked a few times at the bright light, but then she looked properly at Emma. She was an absolute _vision_ as she stood there. Angelic. Dressed in a long, black velvet dress, with a low, red collar that revealed her cleavage a little bit. Her long, blonde hair was hanging loose and flowed all the way down to her waist. She slowly walked towards Regina and finally snapped her eyes open.

Regina couldn't help but stumble backwards when Emma looked at her; her eyes were no longer soft and green, but black and piercing.

,,Are you scared of me, Regina?" Emma asked, sounding worried, but yet there was something else in her voice. Amusement.

,,No," said Regina honest.

,,You should be. After all, I am The Dark One."

,,I have never been afraid of The Dark One, only of what The Dark One could do to me."

,,I would never hurt you."

,,I know."

,,I hope I didn't scare you by calling your name."

,,You didn't. Not when I recognized your voice."

,,Good."

,,Why couldn't I tell your parents that I was meeting you?"

,,I don't think they would be very thrilled to see me. I am…Dark and a villain now. And they are heroes."

,,You may be The Dark One, but you are definitely _not_ a villain. You sacrificed yourself. That means you're still a hero."

,,The Dark One can't be a hero, Regina."

,,Wrong. _Rumpelstiltskin_ couldn't be a hero. But you can, Emma. It is possible for The Dark One to be good."

Emma looked at her, completely disbelieving, but then she smiled.

,,How's the kid?" she asked and glanced at Storybrook.

,,He misses you. Very much."

,,I miss him too."

,,Then come home, Emma. Come back to him!" said Regina and took a step forward and gently took Emma's hand.

,,I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't want to scare half of Storybrook."

,,Henry would never fear you. Nor would your parents."

,,And the rest of the town? Do you think they would welcome me back from my "holiday" with open arms?" said Emma sarcastically.

,,To hell with the rest of the town. As long as Henry and your parents believe in you, then nobody else matters."

,,Do _you_ believe in me, Regina?"

,,I do. I have believed in you since the day you trusted me to be innocent in the second curse."

,,You… Have?"

,,Yes."

Emma's face lit up in a smile, and for a moment she looked exactly like… Herself. Like Emma Swan, The Savior, and not Emma Swan The Dark One.

,,I want you to have this," she said and let the dagger slip through her fingers.

,,I can't take that, Emma. I don't want to control you."

,,Please. You're the only one I trust enough to have it."

,,What about your parents or even Henry?"

,,No. It has to be you."

,,Why?"

,,Because…." Said Emma and walked right up to Regina. ,,I feel more for you than just friendship, Regina."

,,You do?"

,,Yes. And I can see in your eyes you feel the same for me."

,,Really? Then use your super powers on me and check if I'm lying."

And Emma gently cupped Regina's face, and bored her eyes into hers.

,,Well, what's the result?" said Regina a bit sarcastic.

,,The result is… That I'm right. You _do_ feel more for me than just friendship. In fact, you _love_ me."

,,That is completely correct. And now that we established _that_ , what are we supposed to do?"

,,Well, the correct thing would be to kiss you, but I can't do that."

,,And why is that?"

,,Power," said Emma and gave her a malicious smile. ,,I enjoy being The Dark One, and these powers are.. Intoxicating and addictive. So much better than my Light magic. It turns out I _do_ have a potential for great darkness."

,,I know what it's like to enjoy the darkness. I can handle that. As long as you don't call me "dearie"! I would never forgive that.

Emma laughed, and Regina relieved noted that her laughter was exactly the same as it had always been. No evil giggling or hysterical laughter. Just lovely and sweet Emma Swan laughter.

,,I wish I could kiss you," said Emma regretful.

Regina took her hands and stroked her face gently. ,,kissing is not the most important thing. Knowing that you feel the same for me, means more to me than any kiss."

,,It's just…"

,,What?"

,,I have wanted to kiss you for so long. Since Neverland, actually."

,,That long?"

,,Yeah. I was devastated when I found out I couldn't go back to The Enchanted Forest with you. And later on I started to fantasize about living with you and Henry. As a family.

,,You wanted us to be a family?"

,,Yeah."

,,We can still have that, Emma! Hell, if Gold can with Belle, so can we!"

,,You really think so?"

,,I really do."

,,Regina…" said Emma and freed her hand from Regina's grasp, only to bring Regina's hand to her own lips and gently kissing it.

Regina felt her skin was burning where Emma's lips had touched it. Curse or no curse, she thought to herself and grabbed Emma by her shoulders, wrapping her arms firmly around her. And before Emma had a chance to protest, she shut her up by pressing her lips to hers.

Emma returned the kiss, carefully at first, but then with greater enthusiasm. She was melting into the kiss, completely forgetting who and what she had become, when she suddenly felt the curse lifting from her. _No_ , she thought. _This can't happen. Not yet. Not now!_ She broke the kiss and pushed Regina away.

,,What's wrong?" asked Regina concerned.

,,I can't let you take my powers! They are mine! You are trying to steal them!" Emma accused, her voice trembling.

,,I am not trying to steal anything from you, Emma." Said Regina firmly.

Suddenly Emma started to shake violently. She fell on her knees hiding her face in her hands. ,,I can't do this!" she said. ,,I can't handle it!" her voice slipped from her normal voice to a high pitch voice which made the little hairs on the back of Regina's neck stand up.

,,Emma! Emma, can you hear me?" said Regina and dropped to her knees to try to get eye contact with Emma, only to notice that her eyes too switched from the piercing black to her normal green. ,,Emma please talk to me! What's happening?"

,,I don't know! I can't do this! It's too much power! Too many voices! Every time I try to let the Light in the darkness takes me, and it's both fighting to take me over! Please help me, Regina! Please. I can't do this. I feel like I'm going mad!"

Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder. ,,Emma, please look at me. Let me help you. We can fight this!"

,,I CAN'T!" Emma screamed, and magic shot out from her fingertips, hitting Regina directly in the chest.

Regina gasped with pain when she felt the magic hit her, and then her vision went black.

Emma caught her only seconds before Regina's head would hit the hard ground.

,,Regina? Oh, what have I done! Please be alive, please." Said Emma and pressed her ear to Regina's chest. Heartbeat. Definitely heartbeat

,,You're breathing. That's good. Just asleep or knocked out or something like that." Said Emma relieved.

She carefully lifted Regina up in her arms and with a flick of her wrist they both became invisible. And then she carried Regina out of the forest, across the main street, her heart ached a little when she passed her parents apartment. Finally she reached Mifflin Street and she quickly entered the Mayor house.

Emma carefully laid Regina in her bed, wrapping the blankets around the former Queen.

,,Please take care of this for me," she said and hid the dagger in Regina's closet. ,,Oh, and I'll take this," she said and snatched the grey silk shirt from the closet. ,,Hope you don't mind."

She sat beside the sleeping Regina and took her hand. ,,I am so sorry for what happened in the forest. The darkness in me sort of snapped when it came into contact with your Light. But I will fight this. I promise. I will fight for you. For _us_. And I will come back, and you'll help me fight the darkness. Maybe you will be _my_ savior."

For a while she just sat and watched Regina sleep, gently caressing her hand. ,,I could do this all night, but I have to go. Before Storybrook wakes up and find me here." She rose from the bed and bowed her head and whispered in Regina's ear: ,,You will see me again very soon." She quickly pressed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. ,,I love you Regina." And as she turned around she could have sworn she heard Regina mutter: ,,I love you too, miss Swan."

And then Emma disappeared in a cloud of red smoke leaving Regina alone in her bedroom…

,,Regina, Regina!" Regina's eyes snapped open. It was broad daylight. She blinked a few times and then Snow White's concerned face became clearer.

,,What it is?" Regina muttered hoarsely. ,,And what the hell are you two doing in my bedroom?!" she glared at Snow and David.

,,We have called you for the past twenty minutes, and you didn't pick up, so of course we were worried."

,,Well, I'm fine aren't I?" snapped Regina and slipped her hand under the blanket to feel her chest. No sign of violence, and no sign of magic. Emma must have healed her. _Emma_ , she thought to herself and looked around in her bedroom. Her closet door was open and Regina quickly got up and looked inside. The dagger was stashed away in her underwear drawer. _Seriously, Emma? My underwear drawer?_ Regina felt she was blushing and then turning pale. It had actually happened. It wasn't a dream.

,,What's the matter?" asked David. ,,You're as white as a sheet. Have you seen a ghost?"

,,No," said Regina and touched her lips, still feeling the taste of Emma on them. ,,I saw Emma. And she is very much alive."

Regina ignored Snow and David startled outbursts, and glanced out of her window, looking over Storybrook. Emma was out there somewhere, and Regina _knew_ she would come back…..

The End.

 **Authors note: phew, this was a looooong fanfiction! But I really enjoyed writing it. The part where Emma's voice leads Regina into the forest is "borrowed" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty, from the part where Maleficent leads Aurora through the castle. Emma's "Dark One" dress is "borrowed" from The Swan Princess, from the part where the fake Odette tricks Derek. Everything else sprung from my own, twisted imagination. Expect for the characters. I don't own them. Oh, and thank you to the people who reviewed my other fanfictions, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
